pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
OF/Día 3: Lo que la expulsión doble se llevó
Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png ¡Hola otro día más! Ayer eliminaron a Bárbara, ¿y hoy? Lo descubrimos... Archivo:Calvo OCPA.png Este programa no deja de parecerme una m*****, cogieron a los peores. Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Ay... PocoPelo. Canta tú algo. Archivo:Calvo OCPA.png No desperdiciaré mi tiempo en un poco de audiencia para ti. Público y concursantes: Que cante, que cante... Archivo:Calvo OCPA.png No cantaré. Público y concursantes: Que cante, que cante... Archivo:Calvo OCPA.png Bueno... Cantaré, pero mañana, me tengo que preparar la canción. Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png ¡PocoPelo cantará mañana, no se lo pierdan! ¡Lo nunca visto en televisión! Archivo:Débora OcPa.gif Disculpa, pero estamos esperando para el expulsado. Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Ah, claro. Vengan. Llegaron hasta el sitio de fuego del día anterior. Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Colocaos bien. Archivo:Adriana new sprite.png Ya estamos... Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Apaguen luces. Concentraos y... Archivo:León Pt.png ¡Samantha y Zac me soltaron! Archivo:Barbara.png ¡Germán, tú también estás expulsado! Archivo:León Pt.png ¿¡Cómo!? ¿Barbara? ¡Quiero salir de aquí! Archivo:Barbara.png No podrás, llevo aquí un día entero. Archivo:León Pt.png Jo... En el otro lugar... Archivo:Sprite de N.png ¡Germán me ha soltado! Archivo:New sprite julia.png ¡Y a mí! Archivo:Saburo sprite.gif La llama de delante de él se apagó y... Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png ... él es el expulsado. Archivo:Aura E.png Jod**, podrían hacer la eliminación de otra forma, algún día nos quemaremos. Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png ¡Si, quemaros, por el público! Nah, no os preocupeis. Venga, volvamos. Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png (Se cae) Ahhhh, se me olvidó decir que encendieran las luces XD. Archivo:Corredor DP.png Pardillo. Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png ¿Dijiste algo, Stalin? Archivo:Corredor DP.png Nah, imaginaciones. Enga, di la cancioncita. Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Uhm... Pues canten... Sick of Love. Archivo:Alfonso eco.png Ostrás, esta la he oído yo por ahí... Archivo:KaraKent sprite.png ¿Quién empieza? Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Ah... se me olvidó decir una cosa. Hoy todo será doble. Archivo:Dark Sprite.png ¿Hay que llevar el doble de calzoncillos? Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Nooooo. Os dividiremos en chicos y chicas, no competireis entre vosotros. Archivo:Blanca OCPA.png Ah okaaay. Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Los chicos cantarán Sick of Love, y las chicas Manos al Aire. Archivo:Emilian3.png Fácil. Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Canten en el orden de ayer, primero los chicos. Archivo:Sprite de N.png Noooou séeeee. Archivo:Corredor DP.png I'm here alone, waiting at home, I cannot feel the air no more , sick of love, my heart is sick of love. Archivo:Emilian3.png I even know, it's getting worse, I turn of the radio, sick of love , my air is sick of love, Archivo:Dark Sprite.png I cannot find, I'm more than blind, Everything I think is wrong, sick of love, my mind is sick of love. Archivo:Saburo sprite.gif Always blame, bring that flame, you can't trust any more, sick of love, We are sick of love. Archivo:Zac new sprite.png Yeaah, I'm gonna fly, tonight, I'm taking you, don't be afraid, I am your superman, I bring a box with sugar, To put you in, oh, let's dance again, the evil game. Archivo:Alfonso eco.png Ayyyy... Ni idea. Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Uhm... Bien, jurado. Valoren. Archivo:Calvo OCPA.png (Deja de preparar su canción para mañana) Siempre son patéticos. Archivo:Azul OCPA.png Han mejorado mucho, cada vez cantan más. Archivo:Maya DP.png ¡Son maravillosos! Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Ahora pasemos a las chicas con Manos al Aire, recuerden, en el orden de ayer. 3... 2... 1... Comenzad. Archivo:Blanca OCPA.png Ahhhh, nada. Archivo:Avril Sprite.png Tú no me quieres entender y me mandas a callar diciéndome no me debo sorprender porque así es la realidad de nuestro amor Archivo:New sprite julia.png No tengo armas para enfrentarte Pongo mis manos, manos al aire Sólo me importa amarte en cuerpo y alma como era ayer Archivo:Débora OcPa.gif No me la sé, yo tampoco... Archivo:Aura E.png Hoy aunque todo siga igual Y me mandes a callar diciéndome que tienes que dominar O será el final Y yo no puedo así Archivo:KaraKent sprite.png Nahhhh... Archivo:Adriana new sprite.png Tú que perdiste el control Te dejaste llevar Por la inseguridad Yo que te he visto crecer Me puedo imaginar Que todo cambiará Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Okay, las chicas ya terminaron. ¿Jurado? Archivo:Calvo OCPA.png Me subireis el sueldo por todo lo que he hablado hoy, ¿no? Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Nah. Archivo:Calvo OCPA.png Entonces, miento y digo que son perfectas sin crear polémica. Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Bueno, vale, te lo subiremos. Archivo:Calvo OCPA.png Entonces diré la verdad: Son extremadamente estúpidas. Archivo:Azul OCPA.png Hoy han sido peores que los chicos, menuda decepción. Archivo:Maya DP.png A estos ni caso, sois las mejores. Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Ya acabaron las valoraciones, ahora jurado, elijan a sus 4 favoritos de los chicos y sus 4 favoritos de las chicas. Archivo:Maya DP.png ¿4 de cada? Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Sí, bastantes. Archivo:Maya DP.png Pues... de los chicos... Stalin, Saburo, Zac y Emilian. Y de las chicas... Abbey, Julie, Samantha y Adriana. Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Bueno. público. Esta vez habrá hasta 4 líderes: 2 chicos y 2 chicas. Voten por su líder favorito, los dos más votados de cada equipo serán los líderes. ¿Quiénes deben ser los 2 líderes de los chicos? Stalin Saburo Zac Emilian Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Esos son los chicos y las chicas... ¿Quiénes deben ser las 2 líderes de las chicas? Abbey Julie Samantha Adriana Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png ¡Los 2 más votados de los chicos y las 2 más votadas de las chicas serán líderes! ¡Tienen unas horas para votar, luego pasaremos a los expulsados! ¡Voten! Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png ¡Les queda poco para votarrrrrr! XD Un rato después... Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Bien, en estos momentos dejen de votar, los votos de después no sirven. Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Los líderes de los chicos son... ¡Saburo y Zac! Y de las chicas... ¡Samantha y Adriana! Archivo:Saburo sprite.gif ¡Yujuuuuu! Archivo:Zac new sprite.png ¡Sí, lider! Archivo:Aura E.png ¡Mi sprite será pequeño pero soy grande! xD Archivo:Adriana new sprite.png ¡Esta noche fiesta en la m***** de parque el lujoso hotel! Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Elijan a los que salvan, cada uno a uno. Los chicos a 2 chicos, y las chicas a 2 chicas. Archivo:Saburo sprite.gif Salvo a... Stalin. Archivo:Zac new sprite.png Yo a... Dark. Archivo:Aura E.png Bien, yo a... Kara. Archivo:Adriana new sprite.png Y yo a... Lifty, Archivo:Corredor DP.png ¡Thank you! Archivo:Dark Sprite.png ¡Graché! Archivo:KaraKent sprite.png Very gracias Archivo:Blanca OCPA.png Grachetos Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Maravillosa su forma de hablar. Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Bueno, dejemos de hablar, y pasamos al expulsado. Se va un chico y una chica, ¿quiénes? Vosotros votais, hay tiempo hasta mañana. ¿Quién debe ser el tercer expulsado de OF? Alex Emilian Alfonso Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png Esos son los chicos, y las chicas... ¿Quién debe ser el cuarto expulsado de OF? Abbey Julie Dawny Archivo:Rojo Oc Pa.png ¡Voten, un expulsado de chicos y otro de chicas! Mañana les veo en OF/Día 4: Las parejas. Y aquí tienen Sick of Love y Manos al Aire. Categoría:Operación Fracaso (OF)